1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same which is capable of providing superior color reproducibility and low power consumption by using a point light source and a linear light source at substantially the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), has been developed to substitute for a conventional display such as a cathode ray tube (CRT).
An LCD comprises an LCD panel having a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal disposed therebetween. Since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself, the LCD further comprises a backlight unit in back of the TFT substrate as a light source for providing light. The transmittance of the light emitted from the backlight unit is adjusted according to an arrangement of the liquid crystal. The LCD panel and the backlight unit are then typically accommodated in a chassis.
Depending on the location of the light source, the backlight unit may be classified as an edge type or a direct type backlight unit. The edge type backlight unit is provided with the light source at a lateral side of a light guiding plate and is typically used for relatively small sized LCDs, such as those used in laptops and desktop computers. The edge type backlight unit provides high light uniformity and good endurance, and is suitable for use in thin profile LCDs.
As the size of the LCD panel in the market has been increased, the development of the direct type backlight unit has been emphasized. The direct type backlight unit provides light on the entire surface of the LCD panel by disposing a plurality of light sources behind the LCD panel. The direct type backlight unit provides a high level of brightness by using a plurality of light sources, as compared with the edge type backlight unit, but the brightness is generally not sufficiently uniform.
A point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a linear light source such as a lamp, has been recognized as a suitable light source for the edge type backlight unit. The lamp has low power consumption, but has poor color reproducibility. Alternatively, the LED has good color reproducibility, long life spans, and fast instant lighting, but has high power consumption and greater heat generation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a display device system and method that is capable of providing superior color reproducibility and having low power consumption.